The Day Out
by KittyPandora
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all go shopping one day and what at first seems like a crazy day soon turns into a romantic day. HieixKurama, please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it :) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


Hi, this took me ages to write. I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

The warm sun light peaked through the white curtains of Kurama's room, setting on the bodies of the two demons. They were both sleeping soundly in each others arms, well they were until Kurama's alarm went off. Hiei cracked open one eye and glared at the red alarm clock that insisted in waking him up. Kurama also woke up and rubbed his eyes. He reached out his hand to turn off the alarm clock but Hiei got there first, the next thing he new there was a crash on the other side of the room. When he looked to where he heard the crash, there lay millions of pieces of clockwork machinery.

"Hiei, I was about to turn it off. You didn't need to do that," Kurama sighed and ran his fingers through his crimson locks and sat up. Hiei just grunted and twisted round so he was facing the wall. He felt Kurama lift himself from the bed and he snapped his head round to see what he was doing.

"Where are you going, fox?" Hiei asked sitting up himself. Kurama was half undressed and just putting on his cream jumper on when Hiei asked him. Kurama quickly pulled up his trousers and kneeled next to Hiei on the bed. Hiei looked at his waiting for an answer before being pulled into a passionate kiss. Hiei kissed back and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. Kurama pulled back and smiled.

"WE are going to go shopping. I need to get some more food and also a new alarm clock, thanks to someone," Kurama smiled and made his way to the door. "I will wait for you in the living room."

Hiei growled and got up and then changed. Kurama had taken him shopping a few months ago and got him some new 'normal' clothes. Kurama let him pick the clothes so it was okay since it was something he was comfortable in. He got changed into a black long sleeved top and some black jeans and then made his way to the living room.

"Hiei you look lovely," Kurama said kissing his lovers cheek.

"Hn, so do you," Hiei mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming with us, ok? They just phoned up and I figured it would be nice to invite them since neither of them drive and they also want to get a few bits and bobs. They will be over in a minute," Kurama said smiling as he went into the kitchen to grab his keys. After five minutes a knock came from the door and Hiei answered it only to see the two goofy grins of his team mates.

"Hey Hiei, hey Kurama, shall we get going?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. As they all made there way to the car Kuwabara suddenly shouted outload.

"I get to go in the front!" He shouted. Hiei growled. Nobody but him was allowed in the front.

"Heh, no chance you oaf," Hiei said and pushed the ginger teen aside. Kuwabara glared at the fire demon and tried to punch his but Hiei was not stupid and saw this coming so moved out of the way. Kuwabara then fell to the ground and barged at Hiei but was stopped when Kurama interrupted.

"Kuwabara, that seat is Hiei's seat. He won't let anyone else sit there, nor will I," Kurama said as he got into the drivers seat. Kuwabara just frowned and glared at the short demon who smirked at him and hopped into the back seat with Yusuke.

"Stupid shortie," Kuawbara mumbled as he strapped himself in.

"Where are we going anyway, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Kurama started up the engine and turned to pull out of the driveway.

"To the mall," Kurama smiled. Yusuke then saw the stereo.

"You got any good music?" Yusuke said. Kurama nodded and switched the stereo on and some pop song came on and the presenter of the radio station kept telling cheesy jokes.

When they finally arrived at the mall, Hiei was in an even more grumpy mood because of the stupid presenter. 'People actually get paid to do that? It isn't even entertaining,' Hiei thought when Kurama went to go and pay for his ticket. Kurama noticed his boyfriends gloomy mood and then an idea popped into his head to cheer him up.

"Hey, how about we go and get some ice cream?" Kurama suggested. Hiei instantly perked his head up.

"Ew, no way. Ice cream is for girls," Kuwabara said. Hiei stopped and tripped up the goofy teen. Kuwabara got up and held his head as if he had hurt it.

"What the hell Hiei? Why did you do that?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama sighed knowing full well why Hiei wasn't happy.

"Tell you what, how about me and Hiei go into the grocery store while you wander round to which ever shop and we will meet you here at twelve o'clock. Then we can eat together," Kurama suggested. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

"Well, lets get some ice cream," Hiei smiled at his beautiful kind boyfriend as they walked towards the sweet shop. Hiei chose the vanilla flavour while Kurama chose the strawberry. They sat beside the fountain and ate their ice cream.

"What does yours taste like Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Like vanilla, what else?" Hiei answered. Kurama just chuckled slightly.

"May I have a taste?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him then his ice cream repeatedly for a minute. He loved his ice cream and though he loved Kurama and wanted to share, he wanted to enjoy every last bite. Then suddenly and idea popped into his head. He scooped up some ice cream in his mouth and pulled Kurama into a breath taking kiss.

Kurama could taste the vanilla in the kiss and moaned slightly when Hiei pulled away and began to eat his ice cream again. "So," Hiei started. "Do you like it?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smiled warmly. "Indeed," he said. "But I enjoyed your kiss much, much more," Hiei smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad," Hiei said.

After finishing their ice cream, they then went to the grocery store across the mall. They started off in the fruit and vegetables section. Kurama picket up some apples, strawberries, bananas', sprouts, and some tomato's. Hiei looked at the sprouts in disgust, not understanding why humans ate these disgusting foods when they could have ice cream. They then went to the freezers which Hiei hated the most about the shop but Kurama brought him the posh brand of cookie dough ice cream, so he didn't complain.

After they went to the grocery store they then went to go and meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. After half an hour of laughter and slight banter, they all decided it was time to go home.

"Thanks Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"Yeah man, thanks, hey how about you two come with us to the fair next Saturday?" Yusuke asked. Kurama thought for a moment and was about to answer but Hiei answered for him.

"Meet us here at three o' clock," Hiei answered and then walked off into the house. Kurama waved goodbye to his friends and followed Hiei into the house. Hiei was sat down on the sofa with their green snuggling blanket. Kurama grinned warmly at his lover and flopped down to cuddle his fire demon, his head landing on Hiei's lap. Hiei gave Kurama one of his rare warm loving smiles and leaned down to give him a loving kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first but got more passionate when Kurama leaned up to make the kiss deeper. After what seemed a life time of kissing, the two demons finally pulled apart but still held each other close. "I love you, my beautiful fox," Hiei whispered against his lovers lips. Kurama had never been so happy than when Hiei said those words.

"I love you to, my Hiei, I love you so much," Kurama said as he lovingly stared into Hiei's crimson eyes. They then brought their lips together. Their love was true and strong, it was a love that would forever grow.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't as descriptive as I wanted it to be but my lap top keeps on playing up so I had to write this on the downstairs computer. I am thinking of carrying it on. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
